Miscommunication Leads To Fall Out
by freakindelirious
Summary: Under those fake smiles wait a million tears. Everything isn't what they seem. The past will always catch up with the present. NxS, but we all know which pair triumphs in the end... Swearing included. First fanfic so don't judge. Enjoy!
1. Never Grow Up

**Wooh! Finally finished the first chapter! Rejoice! \:D/**

**This is my first fanfic, so don't be too hard on me, k? :)**

**NxS for now, but we all know which pairing will triumph...**

**Please R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The annoying <em>beep-beep-beep<em> of the alarm clock awoke me from my deep slumber. Stupid alarm clock, ruining my perfect dream of Roxas. Wait, what? I dreamt of Roxas… again? Holy shit! I think there's something wrong with me. Well, that thought totally woke me up.

I lazily got off my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I was undressing myself, I looked into the mirror and observed my features. What I saw was a 16-year old girl with long, pale blond hair that's very much disheveled, creamy white skin that some may mistake as pale, a somewhat tall, skinny body with curves all on the right places, shockingly blue eyes, a prominent nose, pretty cheekbones numerous girls get plastic surgery to achieve, cheeks that always look as if it's always blushing, and pretty naturally pink lips girls die to have.

My name is Namine Beaudonte, half-American, half-French. 16 years old since the 14th of February. I live in the part of town which all of my friends call the "rich neighborhood". I'm not boasting or anything, just stating a fact. I don't get why rich kids need to be humble about things like that. It's not like we're boasting about it, we're just stating the reality, that's all. Nothing wrong with that. I live in a family of three consisting of my mother, brother, and I. My dad died when I was seven. It's all my fault why. If only I didn't call him to come back here from Italy… If I didn't, he wouldn't have been in that plane crash. Ever since then, I've always blamed myself. Mom pretends that it wasn't my fault, but I know it was. Everyone kept telling me at the funeral that I shouldn't be blaming myself, but deep down I know they were blaming me. They just think a little girl wouldn't understand. Well I certainly did, and I will never forgive myself.

The name of my brother is Cloud. He's 17 years old, only a year older than me. He's what you would call a "hottie" and a heartthrob at school. He's one of the few who understood me all these years. During the funeral, he was the one who said to me, "It was your fault he wanted to come back. You know what isn't? The plane crash. That wasn't your fault! It was the stupid pilot's fault, so stop crying. Dad would absolutely hate it." After that, I hid to myself and just gave everyone a fake smile. All of them fell for it. Only my brother and bestfriend knew that underneath that fake, radiant smile, are a million tears, just waiting to drop.

After taking a shower, I went to my room-sized closet to find my uniform which consists of a pale pink blazer with a carpet-y texture and on the left side the school emblem is embedded, white long sleeves, a pale pink tie with the school crest at the bottom and a just-above-the-knee brown skirt. I study at Woodrose High, a school for girls. After wearing those, my knee high socks and brown leather shoes, it was time to fix my face. I put in powder, a tad bit of mascara and lip balm and I'm done. After that I found my bag and left the room to go downstairs.

"Morning, mom. What's for breakfast?" I said with my usual fake smile. If I keep this up, I can be considered as a professional actress. Ha.

"Good morning, dear. Why, your favorite, of course! Now, why don't you wake up your brother and after that have some delish bacon?" My mom said while cooking the delicious beast.

"No problem." I ran upstairs as fast as I could. Mmmm bacon. Soon, I shall devour you.

When I was in front of his room, I knocked. No response. I knocked again. Still, no response. So, I did the natural. I barged in his room and found him deep in thought while fixing his tie. Now, my brother studies at Southridge High, a school for boys. Even though we're different schools, the principals always cooperate which is why it seems like we're in a co-ed school. The principals always organizes soirees, parties and such. I don't really mind.

"Fucking tie. You'll be the reason why I'm gonna be late. Screw it!" My brother frustratingly said while trying to fix his tie.

"Good morning, brother! Breakfast's ready. We should be leaving soon." I said casually, my fake smile now turning into my hidden scowl.

"Oh, hey. Good morning, Namine. I'll be right there. I just need to fix this stupid tie…" My brother said while still yet unable to fix his tie.

I sighed. "Let me do it." I walked towards him and took his tie and tied it the proper way.

"There. That wasn't so hard, right?" I said while smiling with satisfaction.

"Thanks." My brother said while kissing me on the cheek. I blushed. "Now let's go eat some _delish_ bacon." He deviously said as we ran downstairs.

"I think I'm gonna melt." I said while eating the delicious bacon. Why is so bacon so damn good? I can just sit here and eat all day…

"Thanks, dear. But I think you should eat fast. Being the first day of school, you two shouldn't be late." My mother smiled while watching us devour the bacon she cooked.

"You're right. I think we should leave now. Stop eating, brother." I said while standing up to get my bag. I returned back to the dining room and kissed my mom on the cheek," Bye, mom. Have a nice day." I flashed her my radiant, but fake smile. I dragged my brother out of the table and we left the house.

"Wow, Namine. You're getting better and better with this fake smile you've got. You should try auditioning to a drama show. They'd definitely cast you." My brother jokingly said while he was driving the car to school.

"Mhmm." I muttered while staring outside the window.

My brother laughed. It sounded so pleasant. "You want to see Sora, don't you? Don't worry, I'm sure he'd love to see you to."

"I'm not worried about _that_. What I'm worried about are the girls who flock around him. I don't think I can approach him if those girls are gonna be glaring at me." I smiled weakly.

"You're worried about that? Look, the second you leave this car, Sora'll be the one to approach you. You should talk to other people, yes? Girls, specifically. Maybe then they'd understand you more rather than just saying that you're a boring, quiet girl who stole Sora from them."

I glared at him."What do you mean by a boring, quiet girl?"

"Oh, sorry. I meant that you're a boring, quiet and _pretty _girl." Cloud smiled.

"Whatever." I muttered.

After about 15 minutes, we arrived at the parking lot. Woodrose's and Southridge's parking lots are in one place, so usually that's where the students from both schools see each other. "We're here." My brother said, founding an empty space.

As I was leaving the car, someone suddenly shouted, "Nam! Hey!" I know this voice. Don't tell me…

"Sora! _Sora_!" I screamed and ran towards him. I hugged him as tight as I could. God, I missed this guy.

"I missed you," Sora said, inhaling the scent of my hair.

"Missed you more, dope." I said with a genuine smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne, did you like it? Any comments, suggestions...? Please tell me!<strong>

**I will immediately start on the second chapter and finish it asap! And this time, I will continue this story. :)**

**Thanks a bundle for reading!**


	2. Last Kiss

**Hello chapter 2! :D To all those who gave their reviews on **_**Never Grow Up**_**, arigatou gozaimasu! ^^**

**Here are my responses:**

**classy12: Me too! For me, I just think that fake smiles just do it for Namine, you know? **

**Namine-Kairi0123: Kya! Can't believe you made a review for my story! I absolutely love your story **_**Twin Trouble**_**s! Don't worry, in this chapter Roxas is definitely mentioned. **

**Before you read, I'm just gonna remind you guys that there's already a kissing part here… uhh, just a heads up. Hahaha**

**Also, I'm such a sucker for love triangles, wherein the third person will pine for the girl forever, so it's kinda like Blue Bloods. Hehehe. **

**It's gonna get a bit sad and angry in this chapter, so… Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I forgot how you smelled. Like roses…" Sora said while sniffing my hair.<p>

I pulled out of our tight hug and he put his arm around my shoulder. "And I forgot how creepy you are." I laughed wholeheartedly.

"So, how was your summer? Doing good with Kairi?" I said, a smug smirk evident on my face.

"We broke up." Sora said with indifference.

"What? Why?" My smug smile was replaced with a frown.

"She just wasn't for me, I guess…" Sora said, peeking at me, and seeing me staring at him quickly blushed and looked elsewhere.

"Oh? Oh well. There's a bunch of other girls who'd love to go out with you. I'm sure you'll find the right girl then." I said, my genuine smile creeping into my face.

While Sora and I were talking about the cafeteria food, a crowd suddenly gathered.

"I wonder what's up…" I said, breaking free from our conversation and walking towards the huge crowd of girls.

"Kyaaaa! He's so hot!"

"I know right! What's his name, though?"

"I think it's… Roxas?"

_Roxas_? Well, that stopped me from walking towards them. No wonder there was such a huge crowd of girls in this early hour…

Just when I was turning my back on them, someone suddenly shouted my name. I whirled my head and saw Roxas, waving at me. Oh, Roxas…

Roxas approached me. When hedid, all the girls' attention went to me. And all of them were glaring at me. They were probably thinking,_ 'ugh, why is that girl talking to my roxas'_ or _'roxas! Talk to me too!' _I pity them. This guy knew nothing of the words compassionate and sincere. _And it was all my fault…_

"Hey. We haven't talked to each other for a long time! How are you?" Roxas smiled his crooked smile. _Yeah, 3 years…_

"Uhh… hey. Yeah, I'm doing good. Listen, I need to go. Sora's waiting for me." I said, using my fake smile and quietly taking a few steps back.

"Sora? So, he's your new guinea pig? What are you planning to do to the poor guy? Rape him?" Roxas smirked.

"What? No! Why would I even do that…" I said with shock written all over my face, turning around to face him.

"Oh, yeah? So what you did to me before wasn't just an experiment but an action full of emotions?" Roxas said, his voice full of sarcasm.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my back and ran away. I couldn't fathom Roxas' dead blue eyes and that very dirty smirk that used to be so innocent and pure. It's all my fault…

Let me explain to you why Roxas acted like that, because you must be pretty confused. 3 years ago, when Roxas and I were only 13, we were the best of friends. We used to do every thing together. We even sleep in the same bed. He always comes to my house and sleep over. You see, at that time, I haven't exactly recovered from what happened with my dad yet... My heart was still wounded and torn, full of depressing emotions…

One night, while Roxas and I were watching television, the characters in the movie suddenly did something we couldn't quite understand. Their lips were smacked together and they opened their mouths to let one's tongue enter the other's mouth. And the way the two lovers were so… intimate together. How interesting.

Since I was so bored and curious at the same time, I suddenly said," Hey, that looks interesting. Should we try it?"

Roxas stopped playing with my psp and said, "Try what?" I pointed to the television. "Uhh, what are they doing?"

"I've seen my parents do it once." My face suddenly darkened, but immediately returned to its fake happiness. "I think they call it kissing. Only two people who are very close to each other do it. Since we're very close, we should try it! Besides, I've always wanted to be physically connected to someone." I smiled.

"If that's what you want, then it's okay with me, Nami!" He said with his innocent smile.

So we positioned ourselves so that we were directly facing each other. This is actually both our first kiss. "Close your eyes." I commanded. He immediately closed them. Then, I kissed him. It was only a peck, if you will, since both our mouths were still closed. _That's not what I wanted to achieve. I want to feel the intimacy of the kiss._

"Okay, do this. After I kiss you, open your mouth." I said. He nodded eagerly.

So after I kissed him the second time, he opened his mouth a little. That gave me enough confidence to copy what the lovers were doing in the movie. He did the same. My hands were suddenly wrapped around his hair and his were on my lower back.

"Mmm, Nami… what are we doing…" Roxas said in between our kisses.

"Kissing…" I said, stopping halfway, apparently satisfied with what I have done.

So that's how it felt, being intimate with each other… How nice! And for awhile, I could actually forget about my dad's accident…

Then, something hit me. I quickly came back from my train of thoughts. I saw Roxas, staring at me. There was something different about him this time…

… His eyes. They lost its luster. It's like, the innocent part of him just died. And his smile. That was the most terrifying part. It was full of desire, a first for him.

Then suddenly, Roxas kissed me again. This time, he was the one leading the way. It was as if a tiger has been released from its cage…

"Roxas! Roxas, stop! It's enough! The experiment was a success. We got intimate with each other, so it's okay now!" I said, raising my voice. I pulled back from him and couldn't believe what I saw.

He looked as if I slapped him. Hard. He lost his confident smile he just had a few seconds ago. I suddenly covered my mouth. Why did I say that? Holy crap…

"So, this was all an experiment? I thought you said this thing was only done by two people who are very close!" Roxas shouted and stood up, looking very sad and angry.

That's true, but that wasn't my purpose for kissing him. But I can't let him know the real reason… "I kissed you because it seemed interesting and fun." I smirked.

"So you just used me? How you could you do that? I thought we were friends…" Roxas said, now crying.

"Well, the world is harsh. It's better to get familiar with it in an earlier age." I smiled with my fake, super radiant smile but with a hint of darkness.

"How could you…" Roxas ran out of my room.

As soon as he left, my knees gave out. _What have I done?_ I can't believe I did that. He was my only friend… and I used him for my amusement! I covered my face with my hands and cried. Why? Why am I so selfish and bad? How can I still be alive after what I did? How…

Then suddenly my brother entered my room. "Namine, are you okay?" He walked towards me and touched my shoulder.

"No. I did something horrible to Roxas… I can never forgive myself…" I sobbed.

"I'm sure whatever you did to him can be resolved if you try talking to him tomorrow." My brother smiled and carried me to my bed.

Then, my brother comforted me until I fell asleep.

After that incident, Roxas never talked to me again, no matter how many times I attempted to. He suddenly got very popular and always plays around girls. Even though he's sociable to everyone now, I can still see it. His dead, fathomless, blue eyes… What I did will stick to his memory. And to mine, too.

After remembering my bitter past with Roxas, I jolted back to reality. After Roxas' confrontation, Sora found me sulking in the flower garden and escorted me to class. Now, Sora and I were eating lunch at the common grounds of Woodrose and Southridge.

Seeing my troubled and depressed face, Sora said,"Hey. Don't worry about Roxas. He's a jerk."

If only you knew… I'm the real jerk. What happened to my dad just really shook my heart and invaded it with darkness. And I dragged Roxas right into that pit. "Yeah… You're right." I said with a sad smile. I guess the past will always catch up with the present, huh?

"I don't get why he said that I would be your 'guinea pig'. Weren't you guys close before? Friends don't do that to each other." Sora said with a frown, analyzing what Roxas said earlier.

"Hey, don't do that look! You're gonna get wrinkles early if you do. Just smile your airhead-y smile." I laughed. "Don't think about what he said too much. He just always talks nonsense, even before. That's why we grew apart." I lied. I can't tell Sora… What if he'll judge me and also abandon me? I couldn't take it. He was my only friend.

"Oh, that makes _so_ much sense! And he always that girl Olette wrapped around his arms. Poor girl." Sora said with his aloof grin, while taking a bite from his clubhouse sandwich.

I stopped eating and stared at the red rose that's just a few yards away from us. This guilt… It's like it's eating me, little by little. Dad's life, Roxas' innocence… I took them all. Suddenly, my cheeks began to feel wet and my nose started to feel heavy.

"Did I say something wrong? Is it about Roxas? Look Namine, I'm sorry. I don't hate him or anything like that, so stop crying…" Sora said, putting his arm to my shoulder.

"It's not about that… It's just that this sandwich tastes really good." I lied again, putting all my feelings to the disgusting undercooked sandwich.

Sora was trying his best not to laugh, I can tell. "Is it really that good that it makes you wanna cry? Honestly Nam, I just can't get by with your weirdness sometimes…" Sora said, staring at me with laughter in his eyes.

"Your eyes…"

"Is there something in my eye? Why are you staring at me like that?" Sora said questioningly.

"It just reminded me of someone…" I said, staring up to the sky.

"Who?"

"An old friend." A sad smile returned to my face. _The world is harsh. It's better to get familiar with it in an earlier age…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chap 2 is finished! Did you guys like it?<strong>

**Namine's got a really dark past… and no one knows about it except her and her brother. **

**In the next chapter, Namine's gonna talk to Roxas. About what, though? And how is Sora taking in all of these new Namine faces? **

**Please R&R! Again, thank you so much to those we continue to read my messy fanfic! :)**


	3. Haunted

**FINALLY finished Chapter 3! Sorry it took awhile. Hard to come by inspiration nowadays…**

**Anyway, what happened to **_**Last Kiss **_**kind of twisted the normal story. Sorry 'bout that. lol**

**Rosorace Ecclesia this is for you, bro!**

**CupcakeLerman It will definitely get complicated on the later chapters. What can I say, my imagination's brain is WAY bigger than reality's. Did that make sense? Lol**

**So, here we are, enjoy **_**Haunted**_**! :-)**

* * *

><p>"That's it for today, class. Don't forget to do your homework." Our Art teacher, Ms. Aerith Gainsborough said.<p>

I was putting away my sketchpad and color pencils, when suddenly someone touched my shoulder and rotated me so I could face him/her.

"Namine!" Kairi shrieked. Oh, so it was Kairi… whew. Wait, who was I expecting? _Roxas?_ Uhh, no. Definitely not him…

"Hey, Kai. What's up?" I said with my fake, awesome smile.

"Sora… Sora and I broke up!" Kairi started sobbing in front of the whole class. Some of them stared while others were eavesdropping. My seat's in the first row, that's why.

"Oh, yeah. Sora told me. He didn't tell me the details, though. What happened?" I really don't get why they broke up. I mean, they're both airheads, and from what I've heard, airheads get along just fine. No offense to both sides.

"I-I don't know! We were the perfect couple, you know? Then one day, out of the blue, he told me we should break up! Why, Namine? What did I do wrong?" Kairi now looks like a mess. A hot mess, may I add.

Why is she crying so much? Is Sora that important losing him causes her great sadness? Pathetic! Love is only for suckers who think they can handle the colossal emotion but in the end just couldn't take the huge burden thrown into their hearts.

Coming back to reality, I said: "To be frank, he said that you just weren't his type." So maybe I did know the real reason all along. Meh. I took my bag, hung it on my shoulders, and left the classroom, leaving my other classmates whispering rude things to me and poor Kairi crying her heart out all alone.

Instead of going to my locker and going home, I went to the library. Unsurprisingly, when I got there, I was the only person inside. They should just close this library. What a waste of space. _What am I even doing here_, I thought. So I left the library to go to my locker and finally, walk home.

When I left the library, not a soul was found in the hallway. I checked my watch. _5:45_. It's that late? Crap. I hurriedly went to my locker and took my history book and sprinted towards the exit.

Just as I was about to leave, someone pulled me using my bag and slammed me against the lockers.

"We need to have a little chat." Roxas said, pinning me with his two hands.

"Uhh…" I avoided looking at his eyes and instead trying to escape his steel hands.

"You can't get away, Namine." He intentionally grabbed my chin and made me face him.

"Fine! I'm not gonna run away! Just… stop. You're hurting me."

Roxas' face suddenly changed, turning into a face of worry. But as quick as it appeared, it disappeared. He dropped his hands.

I rubbed my slightly swollen wrists and said, "What do you want from me?" I let out a bit of my stored darkness out since it's only Roxas.

Roxas took a step backward, but his eyes are resting against mine. "We haven't talked in private for awhile. I guess I just missed you." He smirked.

"Yeah, of course you miss me. I mean, it's not like you were the one avoiding me for the past 3 years…"

Roxas was suddenly very close to me I can hear his loud heartbeat. His face was mixture of anger and agony. "And it's MY fault?" His voice could be heard all over the school. "We've been best friends for 7 years, Namine. 7 YEARS. I may have also been at fault here, but the real cause of why we drifted apart was you! So don't fucking go blaming me for the mistakes you've done!"

And then my knees gave out. I covered my face with my hands and cried. _Please forgive me…_

I felt him sit in front of me and slowly took my hands from my face. He looked sad, so sad. "Namine… What you did to me… It changed me. It changed my life. I will never forget what you've done."

This time, he looked like he could murder someone. "And for that, I will never forgive you."

And then he kissed me. All those memories I tried my best to forget, returned with a blast. My father's death, my mom and everyone else blaming me, what I did to Roxas…

"No! Stop!" I shrieked, sobbing while hopelessly trying to get away from his kiss.

He didn't stop. He kept on kissing me. What's wrong with him? Didn't he say he will never forgive me? So, why is he kissing me? Is this his form of punishment?

When it seemed like he wouldn't stop, he stopped. "Thought that I'd give you a taste of what you've been missing all these years." He smirked evilly, stood up, and left.

I broke down again. I'm so sorry Roxas… I'm so, so sorry…

"Nami?" I looked up and saw Sora standing at the end of the hallway. "Namine!"

His usual goofiness was gone; all that was left was his seriousness. He ran toward me. "What happened? Did something happen? Was it Roxas? I'm gonna kill him…" For the first time, Sora's eyes were full of rage.

I stood up, wiped my face with the back of my hands and said," I just fell in the hallway. Sprained my ankle." I shrugged and flashed him my real smile because, well, he's so cute with his eyebrows all knit together and everything.

He took my hand and carried me. "Wait! Wh-what are you doing, Sora?" I said, furiously blushing.

"You've hurt your ankle, which obviously means you can't walk right. So I'm gonna carry you." He said while giving me the i'm-a-man-and-this-is-what-we-do look.

So he carried me while I covered myself in his chest because - I'm sure – my face was the color of a very ripe tomato. "You don't need to this, Sora. I can walk just fine.." I quietly said, still a bit embarrassed.

"Nothing to worry about. We're the only ones left in school, anyway." Sora grinned, apparently back to his usual goofy self.

I stopped arguing and let him carry me all the way to my house, which is quite far because I live in Radiant Garden.

When Sora stopped, I could see that we've arrived to the porch of my house. My house is –not trying to boast- actually a mansion, with 8 bedrooms, each with its own bathroom and room-size closet. The color is my favorite thing about the house. It's kind of like the color of a vintage necklace. I absolutely love it.

Sora carefully put me down and aided me while walking towards the house.

"I said I'm fine—"

"Oh? So why are you limping—"

"I am not—"

The door opened with a bang. Sora and I immediately stopped arguing to see who disturbed our argument, which was quite obvious, my win. It was my brother, Cloud. He didn't look particularly nice at the moment.

"What happened to Namine?" Cloud said, not smiling.

"She tripped in school. Sprained her ankle. Uhh I'm just gonna go carry her upstairs…" said Sora, who did carry me to my room.

My room is simple. The walls were decorated with white rosebuds. I had a white, canopy bed with white sheets and pillows, white vanity table, a room-sized window which you can slide to enter the balcony and huge flatscreen tv and under it are the Harry Potter series which are the only movies I've watched on tv.

Sora gently dropped me to my bed, took the white chair from my vanity table, put his arms over the crown of the chair, and watched me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I said, throwing myself at my bed.

"Just wondering what the real reason was on why I found you on the hallway, crying." Sora frowned.

I quickly sat up. "My ankle! Look, it may be a bit exaggerated, but – my ankle," I said, pointing at my unharmed ankle, trying to reason my pathetic excuse.

Sora stood and headed towards the door. Before I could call him, he looked back at me, smiled, and said, "I wonder what you did to Roxas to make him hate you so much." He gently closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Woosh!~ Not bad, eh? <strong>

**Pleaaaaase Review! I absolutely love reviews! Doesn't matter if it's good or not, I will gladly accept it :)**

**Just a reminder: It is a NxR fanfic. Just in case you guys are confused... XD**


End file.
